


We're All Just Songs in the End (If We're Lucky)

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus is a famous painter, Miscommunication, References to Depression, References to anxiety, alternative universe - musicians, caroline is a pop star, references and allusions to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: What happens when you can't find the words except for in art and song...oh and meddling friends.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage (Vampire Diaries TV), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	We're All Just Songs in the End (If We're Lucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithFlowerAndBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithFlowerAndBlood/gifts).



> So you gave me a very large sandbox to play with...I hope that this brings you joy because for as angsty as it is it was so much fun to write. I have also included a link to a playlist that I put together, of what her first album looked like. Please open it while reading 😊😊  
> https://www.open.spotify.com/playlist/5cOle6S7yekWDPydk5QOqI?si=XnjduB_KT0Svg6vD0wDAuQ

Klaus had been working nonstop on finishing the ten new paintings that he had promised his manager just December of last year. Marcel had gotten him a gallery showing officially in August, after the success of his first three showcases had placed him number 1 on Juxtapoz’s _Top Ten Artists to Watch in 2019_. Sighing he leaned back looking at the landscape before him. The colors blurring together into a dappled expanse of rolling hills and angry skies. 

Looking at the work, he knew that the culture reporters, art blogs, and hell even his friends would be confused by his sudden shift from silhouettes of a single woman shrouded in muted colors and always in shadow, to new-wave impressionism of storms over country hills, to lightning striking a skyscraper, and other landscape-esque canvas. They weren’t all he’d painted or sketched over the last twelve months, but they were all that the public would see. Glancing at the tarp covered canvas’ in the corner of his studio he turned back to the one in front of him. 

Rubbing his jaw he stretched his back from the stooped pose he’d found himself in as he placed the finishing touches on his final piece. Whatever, the paintings from his last gallery had set him up for life, he could fade into obscurity, forget the long evening conversations about how art mattered, with a certain woman who’d walked out ten months ago and hadn’t looked back. He’d come home from a meeting with Marcel and the flat had been empty. A letter with her key to the flat, on the counter had been all that she’d left, oh and a freshly clean apartment with zero alcohol. The paintings from that time were either destroyed or more personal than he was willing to share. 

Standing he placed his brush in a glass of milky looking water and walked over to his phone. Picking it up from the charging dock where he’d left it for the past nine hours. Undisturbed and on silent. Nine missed calls, and twenty texts. Swiping the passcode, he scrolled through the texts confusion growing on his face. Why the fuck had all six of his siblings sent various texts tell him to check out twitter trending tags. Groaning, he opened the blasted app that Rebekah had insisted that he retain, then Marcel had taken over. Trending at number one for the UK, Canada, and the US was **#ForbesEver** , clicking on the first tweet he saw he frowned. 

**@caroline_forbes** I can’t believe that I’m just listening to your music now. #ForbesEver is real in this life. #bestnewartistaward - **@dancingspacecadet**

 **@caroline_forbes** who said you could break my heart about a break up I’ve never had. Seriously too amazing for words. #ForbesEver #inlove - **@topsandknots**

As he scrolled through the tweets he finally understood what had happened. Caroline’s years of shitty gigs, youtube covers and originals, and crappy managers had finally paid off. She’d released her first global album titled “Far from Forever”. Biting his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot he opened his spotify and put on the album. Her voice filled the room low and melodious notes drifting into every corner of his studio. Setting his phone down he walked over to a covered canvas and pulled the tarp off, setting the uncovered canvas against the easel and stepped up to it, ready to allow his subconscious to get out all that he’d kept underwraps. His siblings could wait. 

_He's got his hands in all the right places_

_But the wrong face is in front of me_

_I close my eyes and see you so clearly_

_But you're not here and it's killing me_

Klaus’ fingers had a mind of their own, sketching and shading through the hours. He’d switched at some point from pencil and pen to watercolors and as the album played on repeat into the night his work seemed to come alive. Art was and had always been his escape, something for him to get the darkest, or the most treasured moments of his mind into the physical world. 

Fragile moments caught forever on a piece of paper, rather than being distorted by time. It was stunning, the penned lines a stark contrast to the flowing golds, reds transitioning to indigos and blues. The colors swirling and forming around the shape of two figures separating but still connected by a thin inked line in red. Connecting them though they were far apart. Anyone who knew him and Caroline enough to recognize their silhouetted profiles would know who he’d painted. That’s why it would never leave his studio. 

_Cause I have sent for a warrior_

_From on my knees, make me a Hercules_

_I was meant to be a warrior please_

_Make me a Hercules_

  
  


Caroline and Katherine were sitting in her suite at the Palace, where the Late Night with Stephen Colbert had placed her to stay the night before for their interview and promotion of her first album. 

“Care, you’re being silly, you can sing which ever song off the album you want to. My point is that you should do the one which is trending _right now_ ,” Katherine said, her gaze on the blonde even through her fingers were flying on the phone in her hand. 

“I know but I’d like to sing something a little more upbeat for my first televised performance to kick off my tour across the states,” Caroline said, shrugging as she scrolled through her album trying to decide which one she’d play for the show. 

“Would it be tacky if I sang a Holiday song? Christmas is in five days and all,” she asked, looking at her manager eyebrow raised. 

“I mean we would have to approve it with CBS, and the licensing agency for the song,” Katherine replied, her fingers pausing for a moment as she looked at her favorite client. Caroline was so used to organizing her own content and schedule that when it came to managing the youtube musician turned global phenom it was easier in some ways and harder in others, like the fact that when she got an idea in her head she wouldn’t let it go. Which meant the two powerhouse women butted heads more often than not. 

“I was thinking of _Looks Like a Cold, Cold, Winter_ , something upbeat and positive without dialing in on any particular holiday,” Caroline said, after a moment of consideration. 

“I’ll call CBS and see what they say, though the compromise might be you sing two, a holiday piece and then a song from your album,” Kat agreed, tapping the contact for the show producer. 

“Thanks Kat,” Caroline said, getting up and walking over to the piano in the room. Sitting quietly at the keys she started playing a collection of delicate notes across the keys as she hummed the melody to _Looks Like a Cold Cold Winter_. Sighing she looked out at the snowflakes swirling around the air as she played the tune. It was the only song that he and Caroline, had never sung together during the holiday seasons past when they would decorate their apartment together. 

It had only been ten months since she walked out of his apartment, her stuff in the taxi downstairs. She knew that remorse was likely to be high during this transition. It had been five years of her life after all. Stefan had broken up with her the moment _Missing You_ made number one on the charts, and honestly she couldn’t blame him. It had been more Kat and Enzo’s idea, get her with someone of modicum fame while they launched the album. Which was great for Caroline because outside of the studio and the few public dates, Stefan and her had barely interacted. He was obsessed with his brother’s love life it was a little weird, but then famous siblings were often a little odd. 

Sighing she ran through her album one last time settling on a soft but warm song, _Hercules_. It was on her album because Katherine had insisted that not all her songs be break up songs. So she had included some of her more personal, but not influenced by a break-up, songs. Something for her fans and people who hadn’t heard of her before to be inspired by. Hopefully. 

The stress ebbing from her bones, she looked down at her phone for the first time in a few hours and winced. She should have let Beks listen to her album before releasing it. Given her a heads up at least. Being that she was He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named’s sister, and _her_ best friend. Who was currently blowing up her phone. Which was fair considering that there were at least seven songs that directly tied to her older brother and Caroline’s ex-boyfriend. 

“Are you calling to congratulate me on a smashing album debut?” she asked, steeling herself for the shrieking she was sure to receive. 

“I am, oh my gosh, I knew you still loved him. Sage is with me shopping for the boys as we get ready for Christmas next week,” Bek’s voice came through the phone and Caroline grinned and groaned simultaneously at her best friend’s excitement. 

“Bekah, I’m not still in love with Klaus. He broke my heart, plus he destroyed whatever trust I had in him before,” Caroline said, she hadn’t really talked to anyone not even Katherine or her mother about the final days of her and Nik's relationship. It wasn’t worth it, she knew what they’d each say. Bekah would argue that she should talk to him and hear his side of the issue and her mother would just be glad that he was out of the picture. For some reason, the artist from England had never appealed to her mom.

“-well no one has heard of him since October, Marcel assures us that he’s eating and sleeping but working none stop for his first large New York City gallery opening tomorrow night,” Bekah’s voice broke through her haze of past thoughts. 

“I’m sorry Bekah, where are you?” Care asked, her voice rising an octave. The Mikaelson clan was descending on Manhattan while she was here. Jesus fuck, if she wasn’t nervous before about her performance on the Colbert Show, she was now. 

“In Manhattan, we’re shopping for the kids and Henrik and then we’re all celebrating Christmas here in the city with mum and the rest of the family, they’re all coming in for Nik’s gallery opening tomorrow, weren’t you listening to me at all?” Bekah snapped, Caroline did wince at that moment, Bek’s had a point. She’d been so stressed about the album and dodging Bekah’s questions about the breakup and focusing on moving on that she’d completely isolated herself. 

“I’m sorry Bekah, I’ve been a terrible friend. You, Sage and I should catch up for lunch, I’ll bring my manager and you can meet the woman who finally got me a record deal,” Caroline answered, looking over at Kat who was emphatically shaking her head and then miming slitting her throat. 

“Oh perfect, we know just the spot I’ll text it to you,” Bekah said, her voice losing the edge and then she sighed. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that you couldn’t reach out after breaking up with Nik, I know that if you guys broke up, it would be because he did something stupid. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had Care, and I’m not going to lose that just because my brother’s a twat.”

Caroline snorted at the apology, tears welling in her eyes. “I love you too Beks.”

Hanging up she smiled as she saw the pained expression on Kat’s face. Giggling she stood up and stretched looking at her manager and friend with wide forlorn pools of blue. Kat sighed and picked up her purse and then frowned. 

“You aren’t going out in that,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Why not?” Caroline said, looking at her skinny jeans, cardigan,lace cami, and booties.

“Cause you look like a preschool teacher,” Kat snapped grabbing a leather jacket from the back of a chair. 

“Your boobs are slightly smaller, but this’ll look better,” Katherine amended gesturing for Caroline to swap out of her cozy cardigan into the jacket. 

“What are you going to wear, it’s freezing outside,” she asked, eyebrow raised. 

“My peacoat, and let’s be fair, no one cares what I’m wearing, they just care about you,” Kat said, winking as she grabbed the peacoat in question, and then threw Caroline her scarf and gloves. “No hat you’ll flatten the curls.”

Caroling chuckled and then as a unit, the two women sauntered out to the elevator and the lobby below. As they rode the elevator down, Caroline winced. Standing in the lobby was none other than one Elijah Mikaelson suit and all. Glowering she gripped Kat’s arm tighter and then made a beeline for the side exit. 

“Miss Forbes!” Elijah’s voice carried across the lobby and Caroline froze. 

“Elijah Mikaelson,” Caroline said slowly, turning on her heel and looking up at the man she’d once considered a friend before Klaus had cheated on her. Then Elijah had turned caustic sending her an NDA in the mail. 

“I was hoping to catch you - who is this?” he paused when he caught sight of Katherine Pierce standing just behind her. It took him a moment to close his mouth. 

“Mr. Mikaelson, this is my manager Katherine Pierce, she’s a partner at Stakes & Stone Records,” Caroline said, gesturing from Kat to Elijah quickly. “What could you need from me? I mailed back your NDA months ago.”

“Ah-well after you mailed it back, my brother shredded it.” Elijah looked a modicum of disgruntled and embarrassed, good. “Actually I wanted to apologize for any part that I might have played in furthering the rift between my brother and you. Klaus is certain that regardless of why you left him, you’d never seek to slander him in the press.”

“I mean outside of fifteen people there isn’t a soul on earth that knows anything I might have used in my songs that could be traced back to Klaus, tell him that he can keep his knock-off assistant but I’m not looking to be anybody’s second best,” Caroline snapped, her temper rising as she looked at the man who had played a minor role in igniting her anger. 

“I think I’ll keep that bit to myself, but I’m sorry that you two didn’t work out,” Elijah said stiffly, his eyes drifting over to Kat, and why not. She was gorgeous and probably just what the stick in the mud needed to loosen him up. Shaking her head, Caroline went to turn on her heel. 

“Have a Happy Christmas Mr. Mikaelson.” Kat said, as her client turned away and started walking towards the door. 

As they got into the car, and headed out to the lunch spot where Bekah and Sage were probably waiting for them. Kat looked at Caroline eyebrow raised. She didn’t say anything but she looked at her blonde friend and artist.  
“What Kat?” Caroline snapped, her voice tight as she looked out at the lights of the city passing by. 

“He cheated on you?” Kat asked slowly, looking at Caroline. Searching for answers that she’d kind of guessed based on the songs on the album. 

“Probably, I didn’t stick around long enough to hear his excuses about why he had his blonde assistant from the third gallery showing, shoving her tongue down his throat,” Caroline admitted, her voice quiet and tears in her eyes. 

“Is that why you wrote Hell No?” Kat asked, of all the songs on the album it was the only one that had hinted at why they broke up. 

“Yep. I figured that if he was willing to risk our relationship of four years on a fling with a look-alike, then I wasn’t as big a part of his life as I’d thought.” She wiped her eyes gently so she didn’t smear her mascara and shrugged. 

“I’ll get over it, though Stefan is annoyed I ruined his image of being a perfect boyfriend with the song Missing You,” Caroline snorted, Stefan had been the most self absorbed person she’d ever met in all her years of working in entertainment. 

“I thought we should of just had you and Enzo fake date till the song came out honestly, he has the musical clout and honestly interested in men more than women most days so he would have just smiled and held your hand,” Katherine said shrugging before grabbing Caroline’s hand and looking at her seriously. “Not to tell you to go back to a cheating douche-bag ever, but maybe just maybe the blonde ditz did it on purpose. Ruin your relationship so she could stand a chance.”

Caroline shrugged and looked at her manager. It was the closest to insightful and kind that Kat was ever going to give her. Smiling she squeezed the hand in hers and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter now, it’s over.” 

Kat nodded and went back to texting on her iPhone and leaned back in her seat, as Caroline went back to watching the streets of New York fly by. 

Rebekah was staring at the text from Elijah while Sage ordered a round of mimosas for the table. Klaus had cheated on Caroline. Her favorite older brother had risked the love of his life for a floozy arts assistant. Anger boiling in chest, she looked at Sage and waved her phone, and then slipped out of their table to go make a call to Nik. How dare he cheat on Caroline. 

“Bekah?” his voice was hoarse as he answered on the second ring. 

“Don’t Bekah me, for months you’ve been all mopy and whiny about how you wish you knew why Caroline left you, but you’ve known all along. You were fucking that blonde bimbo whore from your second gallery showcase.” 

“Hello to you too, what are you talking about?” Klaus cleared his throat sitting up from his spot on the couch of his studio. His head aching from the bottle and a half of scotch he’d finished alone the night before. 

“Caroline ran into Elijah and told him that you could keep the blonde ditz, she had no interest in being anyone’s second best,” Bekah hissed, “that is my best friend Nik, and the love of your life. How the fuck could you even think about sleeping with that hoe Cami?”

“Woah, slow down, I never slept with Cami, especially not before Caroline walked out on me,” he said slowly trying to get his brain to cooperate as Bekah ranted at him. 

“She walked out because she probably caught you two hooking up in the office of that shitty gallery space.” Bekah was seeing red as she leaned against the side of the building her heart aching for her best friend who hadn’t felt like she could talk to her about what Klaus had done to her. 

“Cami kissed me, and I pushed her off and then fired her,” Klaus said slowly, pieces starting to fall into place as the hangover wore away. 

“So you didn’t cheat on my best friend?” Bekah asked, her voice quiet. 

“I’m not stupid Bek’s, as you’ve said, she is the love of my life, why would I ruin that, I had been planning on proposing later that month,” Klaus snapped, his anger at that whole situation reigniting. 

“Well how are you going to get her back?” Bekah demanded, her voice sharp and harsh. 

“Bek’s she’s moved on, didn’t you hear her album she’s never coming back to me,” Klaus said, a note of regret breaking through. 

“I heard that she misses you, and wishes that you hadn’t cheated on her,” Bekah said softly. 

“What could I do?” Klaus asked, suspecting that his baby sister already had a plan of some sorts bubbling away in her head. 

“I’m sure you’ve painted or sketched apology pieces, or some other sentimental crap that would tug at her heart strings, if you give me an hour I can have you on the Colbert show tonight,” Bekah said, and Klaus barked a laugh. 

“Me an artist of little to moderate renown appearing on the Colbert show?” he asked, not believing this for a moment. While connected, there was no way that Bekah could pull this off. 

“Just trust me, and remember to bring the most heartbreaking love inducing painting to show Stephen,” Bekah said cryptically before hanging up. Groaning Klaus looked around his studio and sent a text to Marcel. 

**Klaus{SMS}: Does Rebekah know Stephen Colbert?**

**Marcel {SMS}: Yea I think she and his wife are friends why?”**

**Klaus{SMS}: Apparently I’m going on the show tonight...**

**Marcel{SMS}: ARE YOU SHITTING ME? I’M YOUR MANAGER?**

**Klaus{SMS}: I’m aware, but have you met your wife?**

**Marcel{SMS}: ...fair point...okay I’m telling you to bring the snowflake painting with the silhouette locked inside.**

**Klaus{SMS}: I think I did something better...I’ll show them both to Bekah if she can pull it off. Let her decide.**

**Marcel{SMS}: Why am I even your manager? When MY Wife can get you on the Colbert Show?!?**

**Klaus{SMS}: Because you have more patience for my idiosyncrasies and artistic moods.**

Throwing his phone across the room to the couch he walked over tarp covered pieces in the corner of his studio. Picking up the snowflake piece that Marcel had mentioned, he walked over to the piece still sitting on his easel, glancing between them. The female silhouette framed by a large snowflake against a dark backdrop and smaller falling flakes. His planned pieces for the Gallery had been picked up in the late afternoon yesterday. 

Setting it down he looked at the piece he’d painted yesterday and rubbed his jaw. Seeing her after almost a year apart. Gods he wished he could go back in time and just talk to Caroline before she bolted. He could have stopped her from leaving if he’d been honest. She hadn’t left that night, but thinking back on it, she’d been withdrawn. Anxious, and now he knew why, she had been searching for a sign that what she’d seen hadn’t been real. 

Growling he punched the wall next to him, and winced. He could fix this, and suddenly an idea started to form in his head. As the pain cleared the last of his hangover away. Grabbing a fresh canvas, he started to sketch and erase as a picture started to form. Hours passed and he got lost in his work. 

“Care!!” Bekah cried, well screeched was more accurate. Standing up from the table to wave at her best friend who was dragging a scowling brunette behind her. 

“Bekah!” Caroline squealed, racing through the crowded restaurant to the table. Completely ignoring the hostess stand and Katherine’s long suffering sigh. Enveloping Bekah in a hug felt for the first time all year like coming home. Her mom was also like this but something about hugging the girl who had gotten her through two, now three shitty boyfriends, and two friendships ending was sweeter. 

Katherine watched the reunion and bit back a smile. Caroline was bubbly at the best of times, but this was like the meeting of the barbies. Still there was something genuinely sweet about their uniting and then sitting down next to each other, leaving the seat next to the red-head for her. Holding out her hand, she shrugged as Bekah and Caroline gossiped in hushed voices quickly, shaking the redhead’s hand she leaned back in her seat. 

“So Caroline who is this?” Bekah asked, gesturing to the brunette who looked deadly even in a black peacoat and jeans. 

“I’m Katherine, her manager,” the brunette answered, scowling at Caroline for making her attend this outing. 

“Katherine saw something in my youtube videos and thought I had the work ethic and talent for a full length album,” Caroline said, smiling at the three women sitting at the table. 

“Well I was always sure you’d make it big, are you still posting youtube videos?” Bekah asked, looking from the brunette to Caroline. 

“I haven’t had much time, but I’ve done some filming like backstage, recording session type stuff, which I’m excited to share with my followers and fans,” Caroline admitted, her face flushing.  
“Caroline is under my full directive, but I think it’s important to interact with fans, and honestly they’ve been worried since last February when Caroline left your brother. So I thought it would be good for them to get some background info on the recording and song-writing process,” Katherine said, her voice tight as she sipped her mimosa and glared at the new blonde. 

“I think that’s an admirable quality in a manager, embracing the productivity and work that their artist has already put in to building a fanbase, and helping them retain those fans,” Bekah said, her tone icy as she looked over the brunette who look wise was like a carbon copy of Elena Gilbert, and Bekah had chewed her up and spat her out in college. If this doppleganger wanted to fuck with Caroline then she’d destroy her too. 

Kat made a face and Caroline raised her hands between her best friend for six years and her newest friend. “Guys, I love you both, but I think the restaurant might throw us out if you get into a fight here, and I really really want their South of the Burger.” 

Kat and Bekah both settled, looking minorly like children who had been scolded by the school teacher. Sage snorted and shook her head watching this with a small smile. “Caroline if you ever need a break from being a musician, please know you are welcome to watch Iliza and Sean whenever you want. My god, you got Rebekah to settle down too.” 

Caroline snorted and shook her head, “Sage as much as I love your children, your husband hates me for being a southern gold-digging harlot, as he and your mother-in-hell called me last Christmas.”

“Their mother and father called me much worse when I was dating Finn, which you already know, still the kids missed you at Henrik’s 17th birthday,” Sage said, reaching across the table to gently squeeze Caroline hand. “You’re always welcome in my home.”

Caroline blinked back tears as Sage reaffirmed the love that Rebekah had been trying to get her to realize she still had in the family of her ex-boyfriend. Unable to form words she squeezed back and took a drink of her mimosa. Clearing her throat she looked at Bekah who was staring at the table worrying her Chanel handbag zipper. “What did you do?”

“Uh, I might have mentioned to my brother that he was a cheating sleazy scumbag and I hate him.” Bekah’s voice was quiet as she looked at the menu, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Elijah?” Caroline asked, and groaned when Bekah confirmed it with a short nod. 

“Ugh, why can’t your brothers just be like Kol and Henrik, passive-aggressive or actually like me,” Caroline grumbled shaking her head. “You can’t hate your brother Beks, he protected you from Mikael, and he loves you earnestly and truly.”

“Anyway, are you sure you’re completely over him?” Bekah asked, turning the conversation back on her. Caroline shrugged in response sipping her drink. 

“What if you left her alone, and let her heal?” Kat snapped, her ire growing at Bekah’s needling. She glanced down as her phone buzzed. It was CBS, probably calling to tell them what time call was and if the song choices were alright with the network. Standing she shot a look to her client and walked out of the restaurant. 

“This is Pierce,” she said upon answering the phone, and looking around.

“Hi Ms. Pierce, this is Matt Donovan calling from the Colbert show, I was just calling to let you know call time is at 4. The network has approved the two song choices by the artist, and to notify you about a change in the line-up for today,” the male voice on the other end said quickly. 

“Alright who are the two guests?” She asked, looking at her nails while she waited for his reply. 

“Cara Delevingne promoting her new film, and Niklaus Mikaelson talking about his new gallery showing opening tomorrow. Is there any issue?” he asked, pausing for breath. 

Kat was known for being a snake, for getting the best TV spots and venue spaces for her artists and movie stars. She did not like being sucker punched. “Oh, why is Mr. Mikaelson coming on the show, he’s never done a television interview before?”

“His publicist is friends with someone in the network, and got him in,” Matt answered, as though it was obvious. 

“Clearly. We’ll be there at four, I do not want Caroline to be in the public make-up room, her appearance contract requested a private ready room and I need it as far from Mr. Mikaelson as possible,” She ordered into her phone. 

“We’ll do our best Ms. Pierce sorry for the inconvenience this is causing your client,” he said, before hanging up. 

_How the ever-living fuck had he managed this_ , she thought tapping her phone against her chin as she stood in the cold air on 51st street. Who had enough clout in the media business to get a mediumly famous artist onto one of the most sought after late-night interview shows. Pulling her phone away from her face, she searched Elijah Mikaelson and was not surprised to see him listed as the CFO of Mikaelson Media, which was a major parent company of broadcasting and print companies across the globe. 

Scowling she shoved her phone into her purse and stalked back into the restaurant. She could play nice for another forty minutes and then she’d scuttle Caroline off to Radio City. Smiling tightly at the table she quickly ordered her salad and tuned into the small talk that the three friends were catching up on. 

Caroline was vibrating in the make-up chair as the stylist did a subtle gold and silver smokey eye and a bright red lip. Smiling tightly at the mirror she glanced up at the video monitor that showed the set and felt her throat close, why was _he_ standing on the set talking to Marcel. Why was he here at all? She felt nauseous and angry all over again. Taking a deep breath she shot Kat a text. 

**Carebear{SMS}: DID YOU KNOW HE’D BE HERE TONIGHT?**

**Kit-Kat{SMS}: I found out during lunch. I’m trying to figure out how he got onto the show at the last minute.**

**Carebear{SMS}: I don’t know if I can do this Kat. He cheated on me, and now he’s going to be up there talking about art based on a new muse.**

**Kit-Kat{SMS} You are going to crush this and you’re singing your holiday piece and** **_How Would You Like It_ ** **, and you will destroy him. I have blocked any option of asking questions about who the music is about. I cornered his publicist and got him to agree to not mention you are his past muse.**

Taking a deep breath, _she could do this_. She had been working towards this for years and just because he was a fucking cunt, didn’t mean that she was going to let him ruin her professional dreams too. Smiling at the stylist she felt her mind calm as she started running through the words to her music and getting in the headspace to give a kickass concert. 

John Baptiste and Stay Human had been amazing during soundcheck and she was so excited to blow the audience away. John was great and they’d gone back and forth for a good thirty minutes getting the wording and the pace of the _How Would You Like It?_ And the band had given _Looks like a Cold, Cold Winter_ a gorgeous big brass feel which made her heart swell. 

She had this. She was going on the stage last, and that meant that she would perform and then sit on the couch with the other two guests for a brief interview with Stephen. He’d even stopped by her dressing room to tell her how excited he was to hear her play and wish her luck. Caroline was always honest with herself, and yes she’d been star-struck, Stephen Colbert had wished her luck. 

Sitting in the green room waiting to perform she couldn’t help but listen to Klaus’ interview. Sitting on a stool she looked up at the monitor in the green room and listened. 

“Our second guest tonight is Niklaus Mikaelson a rising painter in the art world, here to promote his new gallery showcase in Manhattan tonight,” Stephen said, as the audience cheered and clapped, as Klaus entered the stage. 

“So Klaus, you’ve been quite the naughty boy painting female nudes and graceful moments from everyday life with an almost impressionistic skill,” Stephen said, leaning into the interview and looking at Klaus intently. 

“You’re right, my first two showcases in London and then in Soho, helped put me on the map, but I’ll be honest this showcase is a bit different. I don’t have as many personal pieces, I was trying my hand at landscapes and conveying emotion through nature,” Klaus’ accent carried through the mic and into the green room. Caroline blinked, while he loved landscapes, Klaus had always loved sketching people and the moments that made them human. This wasn’t what she expected at all. 

“So fans and guests tomorrow can expect more of this,” Stephen pulled out a card image of an angry English moor in a thunderstorm, “than this?” 

Stephen pulled out a second image out and Caroline flushed, it was the first painting he’d ever done of her, a red and gold watercolor piece covering the inked sketch of her body from behind as she had pulled her hair over her left shoulder and her back muscles outlined, frozen forever in a half turn to look back at the painter. Her face just out of view. 

“Yes though I recently heard a song that caused my muse to stir which I’m excited to announce will be up for sale tomorrow at my showcase,” Klaus said, his smug and haughty attitude wavering slightly as he spoke. Caroline leaned forward intrigued. 

“I believe we have a picture of it here,” Stephen said, gesturing to the camera which then switched to a still of an acrylic painting of a couple standing back to back fingers intertwined, and separated by a single lightning strike bisecting the canvas going through the couple’s connected fingers. The silhouettes of the people were hazy, but they could have been her and him. “Does the piece have a name?”

“My sister named it Conjuncture,” Klaus said, smiling softly. 

“What spawned such a gorgeous piece of art?” Stephen asked, clearly fascinated by the piece. 

“I was listening to Caroline Forbes’s new album Far From Forever, and it just came to me,” Klaus replied, his voice low and looking toward the camera. “Her songs are poignant and inspiring, I’d be shocked if she hasn’t inspired many more painters and photographers with her words.”

“I think that’s the perfect segue to our musical guest who just so happens to be Miss Caroline Forbes, performing a song off of her debut album as well as a holiday treat when we come back from this commercial break,” Stephen said, shaking Klaus’ hand and smiling at the camera. 

Caroline was stock still, Cara Delevingne walked over and nudged her shoulder. “Looks like your music is reaching people already huh?”

“Apparently,” she said, blushing and biting her lip. 

“He’s cute, you should get his number,” Delevigne pushed, before walking out of the green room and onto the stage to take her seat on the couch with Nik. 

Shaking her head, she walked out when the stagehand gestured her out and she smiled at the band and took her place at the microphone looking at the audience and waving. She could do this. Caroline took a few calming breaths and as the camera crew counted them back in she waited for her cue. 

Stephen smiled over at her before introducing her. “Without further ado, Caroline Forbes accompanied by John Baptiste and Stay Human.” 

Smiling she broke into song as the band played her in on Cold Winter. 

_Looks like a cold, cold winter_

_Plenty of ice & snow _

_But we'll keep the love light in our hearts aglow_

_Looks like a long, long winter_

_Baby what do we care_

_As long as we have this love of ours to share_

_It's gonna be cold outside_

_It's gonna be warm inside_

_So we'll cuddle up by a cozy fire, side by side_

_Looks like a cold, cold winter_

_Summer is far away_

_Until then I'll love you more & more each day _

_Gonna keep you warm until winter goes away_

As she sang the chorus one last time and bowed quickly before walking over to stand next to the piano as they’d practiced. While the crowd clapped and cheered the lights dimmed to hover over the two of them. From her spot at the piano, she was looking out at the crowd, but could still see Stephen, Klaus, and Cara from the corner of her eye whispering to each other. Nodding to John, she readied herself for her original song. 

_Who said that you could make a fool of me?_

_And treat me as if I'm not even here_

_Who said that you decide how I feel?_

_Who_

_Have you got blood running through your veins?_

_Do you feel love and can you feel pain_

_Who said it's fine for you to shift the blame?_

_Who_

_While you were letting somebody in_

_Did you ever stop and think_

_How would you like it_

_If I tore you up into pieces_

_Tell me how would you like it_

_If I left you while you were sleeping_

_Now he's got my dress on the floor_

_I breathe the name that isn't yours_

_And let you go a little more_

_So how would you like it?_

_Who said that you could just mess with me?_

_Talk about her in the place we sleep_

_Who said I didn't have the strength to leave?_

_Who_

_Did you really think that it would be ok?_

_Come home expecting nothing to change_

_Who said that I would look the other way?_

_Who_

_While you were underneath her skin_

_Did you ever stop and think_

_How would you like it_

_If I tore you up into pieces_

_Tell me how would you like it_

_If I left you while you were sleeping_

_Now he's got my dress on the floor_

_I breathe the name that isn't yours_

_And let you go a little more_

_So how would you like it?_

_Well I'm saying I will be the one to choose_

_I'm saying I won't be the one who's used_

_Hope you remember everything you lose_

_Who_

_How would you like it_

_If I tore you up into pieces_

_Tell me how would you like it_

_If I left you while you were sleeping_

_Now he's got my dress on the floor_

_I breathe the name that isn't yours_

_And let you go a little more_

_So how would you like it?_

_Whoaaa how would you like it_

_Tell me how would you like it_

_How would you like it?_

_Now he's got my dress on the floor_

_I breathe the name that isn't yours_

_Oh would you die a little more_

_So how would you like it?_

As the last chord on the piano faded and she bowed again before giving it up for Baptiste and Stay Human for accompanying her. Walking over to the couch and sitting next to Cara while the crowd cheered, she waved at the cameras and audience. 

“Looks like you have a lot of new fans Caroline,” Stephen said, grinning as she caught her breath. 

“It’s a dream come true to be here Stephen,” she admitted smiling brightly. 

“Well we know you’ve inspired another artist’s work already, how does that make you feel, and how did you come up with that song?” Stephen asked, clearly interested in her process. 

“I am honored that my work is already having an impact, it’s more than I could ever dream. I’m 28, Stephen, I’ve been through my fair share of shitty boyfriends, one such boyfriend cheated on me,” Caroline said, her focus narrowed on Stephen. 

“Our gain is his loss, I’m looking forward to having you on the show again after your tour, which starts in February. If I’m not mistaken tickets are still available at some locations correct,” Stephen asked, pushing her tour dates. 

“I’d love to come back, you have an amazingly talented house band. I still have some venues that aren’t sold out yet and I’m excited to go on my first solo tour, I hope to bring up some other female musicians like I was helped,” Caroline answered. 

“You know we all thought they’d get married at some point,” came a stranger next to Katherine in the green room.

“Really you thought a strong independent woman would be satisfied staying with a cheating scumbag?” Kat scoffed, turned to look at the man standing next to her. It was the manager of Niklaus Mikaelson. 

“My friend has been many things over the years. A soldier, a student, a bouncer, a fighter, and a prick through all of that time. Something he’s also always been to a fault is loyal to those who are loyal to him. He doesn’t know how to cheat. If you’re talking about the incident in SoHo in February, that girl was believed that there was something between them that wasn’t there.” The man said, rocking back on his heels as he watched Caroline stand on the stage, looking in awe. “I’m Marcel Gerard, Bekah Mikaelson is my wife, and the person who got Klaus on the show today.”

“I honestly assumed it was a misguided attempt at an apology from the dickless in the suit,” Kat admitted, smirking. She would have to look up Mr. Mikaelson though and see if he was as stunted in private. 

“No Elijah isn’t much for scheming in interpersonal affairs; business and politics he’s a maverick,” Marcel chuckled, “he’s single though if you’re thinking of learning more about Elijah.”

“Interesting. So what do you and your scheming wife want Marcel?” Kat asked, crossing her arms and raising her left eyebrow. 

“I was hoping that if you knew the story, and the love he still feels for your client, you’d help us set them up after the show taped,” Marcel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the intimidating brunette. “Since you have successfully nullified any chance of them talking off set.”

“I’ll think about it. Though you should give me the address you’re going to leave Klaus at, after taping, and if I think it would benefit my client’s well being to interact with him I’ll consider it,” she said, handing Marcel her card before turning back to the performance. “Oh and if she doesn’t appear, and Klaus attempts to come anywhere near her. I will file the largest harassment suit against the man that he’ll wish he’d just drank himself to death.”

Marcel smirked, Caroline finally had a woman in her corner solely interested in protecting her. Honestly it was a little scary, how earnest she was in her threat of legal action should Klaus continue to pursue contact with Caroline. “Shouldn’t that be her choice?”

“I’m sure that if she decided to leave him, that she wouldn’t want us interfering with that,” Kat said, not giving any glance toward the man. “Sometimes the longer the relationship the more time one needs to get over it. I’m sure two years is enough time to get over a five year relationship should that be what my client wants.”

“Good talking to you Ms. Pierce, I can see why so many industry giants are terrified of you,” Marcel admitted, stepping away to greet his client as the show finished taping. Klaus shot the brunette a look before allowing himself to be escorted to his own dressing room. 

Katherine watched Caroline like a hawk from the monitor as she talked to the members of Stay Human and John Baptiste. The girl in question kept shooting looks at the walkway where Klaus had just excited. Maybe closure was more important to her client than she'd realized. Pondering it she stalked out onto the stage with Caroline's coat and purse in hand. She would now have time to interact with her fans outside. 

Once the show was over and she’d swapped numbers with Cara before their managers walked them out of Radio City. Caroline was astonished by how many people wanted her autograph on copies of her CD they’d bought before the show. Smiling and talking to as many people as possible she was euphoric. Her dreams were coming true. She was becoming a famous musician who was selling records and selling out venues. 

As she and Kat left in their town car they high fived and separately breathed a sigh of relief. “You did it Care, you just completed your first televised performance.”

“Thanks for taking a chance on me Kat, ” Caroline said, her voice thick with emotion. 

“Hey you did the hard work, you cultivated the fan base online and submitted a killer audition tape,” Katherine said, shaking her head at Caroline. “You had the talent, and selling talent is easy as fuck when it comes to talent with a built-in fan base like yours.”

“Still thanks.”

“You can thank me by not strangling me for what I’m about to do,” Katherine said, as the town car came to a stop in front of a dive bar. 

“Kat what did you do?” Caroline asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. 

“You are going to get the full story Caroline, and you’re going to slap him like he deserved if he did cheat on you, but you deserve the closure of knowing what happened,” Kat said, shoving her from the town car. 

Caroline let herself be pushed from the taxi confusion on her face as Katherine drove away and as she turned towards the door. Standing there was Niklaus, his hands in his pockets wearing a motorcycle jacket. 

“Hello, Love,” Klaus said, his voice low and Caroline hated how it still caused a shiver to travel across her spine. 

“I need a drink,” she said, walking past him and into the bar. Shedding her coat, she signaled to the bartender. As he walked over she ordered three shots of tequila. Downing them one after another she handed the bartender a $50 and ordered an IPA. Not looking at him she took a sip. “So what did you want?” 

“Bekah relayed to me what you told Elijah, about catching me and that gallery assistant in the office back in February,” Klaus said stiffly, as he took the beer he’d ordered and paid the bartender he turned so he could lean against the bar and look at the blonde next to him. “I never cheated on you, I didn’t even know you’d been there. I fired her from the last week of the showcase and reported her to the gallery owner for her unprofessionalism. I didn’t think it would be a thing because I never saw her again.”

“Bullshit you pushed her away, I stood in the doorway for a minute silently begging you to push her off,” she snapped, blue eyes meeting steel as she turned to look at him for the first time since being dropped at the bar. “I gave you every opportunity to tell me that it was all a mistake, and I hadn’t seen you kissing the bimbo version of me while I was performing in Queens. I left early to surprise you. I-” 

“You what?” he asked slowly, watching her as she shook her head and turned away from him. 

“Don’t - Don’t turn your back on me again,” he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. 

“I turned my back on you ages ago!” she yelled, drawing the attention from the few other patrons in the establishment. Blushing she looked down at her feet. Running a hand through her curls. “I don’t know what Kat was thinking, but you can’t just lie to me that you weren’t having an affair.” 

“Caroline I never cheated on you, I admit I didn’t push her off as quickly as I should have, but it was one time and I thought that since you weren’t there I could hide my failings,” Klaus growled, rubbing a hand over his face. 

She was at war with herself, her brain at war with her heart. One wanted to fall into his arms and hold him. He looked so tortured and stressed. The bags under his eyes told her it had been at least a month since his last full night’s rest. Steeling herself she looked into his eyes and placed her free hand on his chest. “Nik, you are the only person on this planet that has ever truly believed in me and trusted in my dreams. Seeing you and that other blonde embracing in your office-” she shook her head tears in her eyes. 

“-it broke your heart?” he asked softly, trying to finish her thought, when it was clear she couldn’t. 

Tears starting to slip down her face, she shook her head again. “-it demolished it, I thought I was having a heart attack. Then you kept acting as if nothing had happened, I-I couldn’t do it.”

“I am so sorry that I have caused you so much pain,” Klaus murmured, wrapping the petite blonde in his arms, “if I could take it all back, I would have told you right away.” 

“Was I not enough?” her voice was fragile and cracking as though the walls she’d hastily thrown up around her heart weren’t strong enough for this. 

If Nik was honest with himself, this was the moment that he realized the depth of his betrayal to Caroline. This was the one person in the world who knew every dark thought and insecurity that he had. The woman who had held him up after his step-father would visit, or his mother would call. Caroline had listened to every memory of abuse and pain that had shaped his life. In return, she had opened up to him, trusting him with her own demons. 

He, in turn, had spent months and nights holding her, when the darkness got too heavy to carry alone. She had shared with him, how much it hurt to be second best to everyone in her life. Past boyfriends, her mother’s job, her father’s second family, her childhood friends. How no one had batted an eyelash when she’d come to school with bruises from the first man she thought loved her. He knew that she feared never being worthy or not good enough to truly be loved. 

Pulling away slightly, he cupped her face and shook his head, his own eyes shimmering in the dim bar, as his thumbs brushed errant tears from her cheeks. “I am the one who wasn’t enough, I wasn’t brave enough or maybe I was too scared. That if I told you what had happened you would take your light and leave me alone in the darkness with my demons.” 

Sniffling Caroline slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection gingerly resting her head against his chest. “Nik I need you to take me home. I can’t do this conversation here in this bar. Not with all these strangers eavesdropping.”

“As you wish.”

Klaus held her tightly to his chest with one arm, terrified that if he let go of her, that the dream would end. With his other arm, he fished his phone out and ordered an uber to his-no their apartment. He hadn’t really slept there since she’d left ten months ago. Marcel had made sure someone cleaned it regularly. With the Uber was ordered, he gingerly let her go. Watching her pull her coat on. He was acting like she was a skittish rabbit. One wrong move and she’d bolt into the night, never to be seen again. 

Caroline was in shock, Bekah and Katherine had been right, and if she was honest, she’d known that he wouldn’t cheat on her. Her anxieties and her insecurities though had used his silence and his strange behavior following that showcase as proof that he had been cheating. When she caught his eye and noticed the pain in his own eyes, she intertwined her fingers with his. 

“Waffles,” he said, absentmindedly looking down at their linked hands before escorting her out to the bar. 

“You remember that?” she asked, her voice catching in her throat. 

“The waffles vs pancake lesson of handholding, you gave me the first month of dating, I’ll remember that conversation for the rest of my life,” he barked out a laugh looking at her a small smile forming. 

“We still need to talk Klaus, I’m still really really upset with you, Bekah, Katherine, and possibly Marcel for ambushing me with this conversation,” Caroline said, though she returned his smile before sliding into the Uber. Not letting go of his hand as he followed her into the waiting cab. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less love, I even suspect that you have some pro and con lists to make,” he teased gently wiping one single tear away from her cheek. 

“I want us to go to therapy,” she said, earnestly. She wanted to go to someone professional for a while, someone they could break down their relationship weaknesses with. She wanted to repair this. At the darkest most locked box of her heart she wanted to let him back in. 

“We’ll go to therapy,” he affirmed, placing gentle kisses to their intertwined fingers. 

“Take this slow, relearn who we are after this ten month break,” she added, looking at him daring him to push further than she was willing to give. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch tonight then,” he replied, after searching her face for a clue. 

“You really didn’t cheat?” she whispered, looking at him fear in her eyes.  
“I really didn’t cheat,” he whispered back, leaning down to press his forehead to hers his free hand tangling in her curls. 

They stayed like that the rocking of the cab moving through Manhattan towards their Queen’s apartment, lulling them into a restful moment.just existing in each others personal space. Both too scared to cross the tentative bubble of time, that the cab had created for them. As it slowed to a stop and the driver turned to look back at them they separated, Caroline’s cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat. Leading the way she left the cab.As Klaus led the way up to their apartment, he looked at her searching for a sign to take her back to her hotel room. 

“I want to stay. We can continue this conversation in the morning,” she assured him. 

“Okay,” he said, turning the key in the lock and letting them into a space neither had seen in ten months. 

“Where have you been staying?” she asked, realizing the apartment was too clean for Nik to have been living in the apartment the past year. 

“My studio, there were too many ghosts,” he admitted, feeling sheepish as he turned the light on and gingerly let go of her hand. She nodded slowly. 

They moved around each other, getting ready for bed, the spare toothbrushes right were they’d left them in the medicine cabinet. Klaus lent her a shirt and sweatpants, before moving to get a pillow from the linen closet for the couch. After they were each ready for bed, they stood in the hall looking at each other, before Caroline made the first move. 

“Don’t sleep on the couch tonight,” she whispered, reaching for his hand again. “I’m not sure I can sleep alone tonight.”

Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, if nothing else this confirmed that they were going to be alright. Allowing her to lead him into the bedroom he closed the bedroom door behind them. They had time to relearn everything, and they’d find a way to balance her tour with his art, they would make this work. Curled around one another, each holding tight as though this whole thing would disappear in the morning. They were young and had time. The rest would come in the morning, because as the song once said long ago. _Nobody said it would be easy, or this hard._

_"After all we're all just songs in the end, if we're lucky"_

  
**5 months later**

Caroline was sitting on a computer chair in a blue office, as the YouTube live video counted down to start. She was giving a live update, that would be immediately available across her platforms. As the red record light switched on she grinned at the camera. 

“Hello everyone, I’m on my fourth month of tour, and I think it’s time that I let my loyal fans in on a rather significant life event that happened recently.” She paused for dramatic effect before flashing her left hand on which was a single opal and moonstone ring. 

“That’s right I’m engaged to the love of my life, we’ve been together for five years now, and while many of you have guessed my first album was about a rough patch in our relationship. Love isn’t easy, and when you have depression and other mental illnesses, sometimes the choice to stay together can be much harder. That being said, my fiance and I have been religiously going to therapy weekly, even if I have to telecommute in since you know my first tour of the US.” 

Caroline was bright eyed and her smile was honest and pure. As she opened her mouth to close the video the door behind her opened and in stepped a familiar to the ForbEver fandom, as her fans called themselves. Niklaus Mikaelson, world renowned painter and the boyfriend of one Caroline Forbes. “Oh I’m sorry love, I thought you were done.” 

“As you can see I’ve been joined in my hotel room by said lovely fiance, so yea that’s all I have to say. Keep an eye out for a new song announcement on my socials, I’ll be releasing in the next week or so. For now I’m off to show Nik the city of Nashville, and explore with him.” 

Clicking off the video she stood stretching before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to gently kiss him on the lips, sighing as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Reaching behind his girlfriend he closed her laptop just in case, and tugged her over to the bed. 

“Nik, we’re supposed to tour Nashville,” she giggled, looking up at him, her pulse skyrocketing as she took in how he was looking at her. 

“I want to tour this first,” he countered, falling into the bed bracing himself over her on his arms. Leaning down, he kissed her, deepening it slowly as her arms wrapped around his neck. It had been five weeks apart after all. There was much to reacquaint himself with and by the way she was curling her body to fit against him, she was excited about this idea too. 

Her fans wouldn’t have to wait a week for later that day a second video popped up with a montage of the couple laughing and enjoying each other's company overlaid with an acoustic track. The video was titled _Yours_.

_I wear your winter coat_

_The one you love to wear_

_So I keep feeling close_

_To us beyond compare_

_The moment we can have_

_You catch me in your eyes_

_That beauty on my pillow_

_That holds me in the night_

_And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

**Author's Note:**

> Like always please comment, kudos and share this with your friends. Let me know what you think. XOXO


End file.
